Unintended Side Effects
by GabrielsDoubt
Summary: In the first movie, Rogue states that she can still feel Cody and Wolverine in her head, months after touching the first of the two. This story says the exchange goes both ways. Rated T for language.
1. Pyro Deals

**But you shouldn't have just left, John**

I still can't get that nagging little voice out of my head. Always there, persistent little bitch, she never let up while I was at the mansion and she_ certainly_ hasn't let up since I left.

But I guess she doesn't know about that. Not that she was here to tell anyway.

**John, they told us to stay there. Besides, I wasn't about to go running for your ass while Magneto and Mystique were out there. --shivers-- They still put me on edge. **

God, I swear if she doesn't shut up one of these days I'm gonna take a drill to my head. Do you know how much it sucks to look at your boss and have to suppress fear that isn't yours? Well, it blows. If she wasn't being so pissy right now I'd almost sympathize with her. She alone is bad enough, I can't imagine what its like with more than just one.

**Now wait just a second, _Big Shot_, I didn't ask for your pity. It also ain't my fault that you just so happened to ignore my protests when you joined the Brotherhood. I begged you not to get on that helicopter. **

It's been four weeks,_four fucking weeks_, and she still isn't gone. Not to mention she won't even give me some privacy. I don't need her little interjections on each thought and action of mine.

No one told me she did this; I thought she just absorbed other mutant's powers, maybe some personality defects (like smoking cigars). She violated me. She's in here, in my head, and she won't shut up. _EVER_.

**John, what are you doing.**

"You know what I'm doing, Rogue. You can see in my head remember?" I bark out with as much disgust as I can muster. I check my new wrist lighter's fuel and flint as I walk towards Magneto's - no my - no - the Brotherhood's- latest target. Fuck taht's annoying. I can't keep my head straight.

**Stop it. You don't have to do this. Please come back.**

If I'd have wanted a conscience, I would have kept my own. She can't be serious. Of course I have to do this; I left the X-Men. This is my life now, regardless of how much I miss my old one, I can't go back. Do people think that I'm crazy for talking to myself?

**That's not true, Johnny, you could always come back. Xavier would understand. I would understand, and so would Bobby. And yes, they do, but trust me sugah there are other clues to your mental state of being that don't require you opening your mouth. **

"Goddamn it Rogue, stop snooping around in my personal thoughts" I throw up my measly mental shields as hard as I can, but for her, it's nothing and we both know that by now.

**Fine, have it your way**

She's decided to let me off easy this time. And it's blissfully silent. For now.

A/N: I know this is short. I have a sequel I'm working on from Rogue's POV. I kind of don't know where to go from here, and I've realized I'm terrible at elaborating on storylines. R&R's would be adored.


	2. Rogue and Pyro, in class

Rogue's POV

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I haven't really been into writing as much as reading, and there is so much out there to read!

**Yadda Yadda Yadda, you know, I really wish I wasn't stuck here with you. I bet I'm off doing something great for magneto right now.**

_Yeah, probably making people wish they were dead. Now shut up I'm trying to pay attention. _ *Rogue's pencil snaps in two*

_[[Is there a problem, Rogue?]]_

_[[No Professor, sorry for the interruption]]_

**Boy he just doesn't understand the meaning of privacy does he? Here we are, having a freaking conversation and he butts in**

_John, SHUT UP. Unlike you, I actually want to graduate high school. Please, I'll sick everyone else on you if you don't behave._

**Oh Roguey, you know you like it! If you didn't why would I be here instead of *mental shiver* **

_I think the education is good for you – even if the real you isn't really here_

**Oh here we go again, you trying to figure out what is best for my health. Let me tell you something, I left for a good reason. You see this prick trying to tell you the subtleties of English literature in the 18****th**** century? He doesn't even have a degree in English Lit for chrissakes. His degree is in human psychology and political science!**

_Besides the absurdity of you even knowing that little fact, that doesn't discredit him from being able to teach the subject. Why, do you think that you can teach me better?_

**Actually I can. I did my English term paper freshman year on Hume's "Treatise of Human Nature" and how it was relevant to current events. Then last year I did an expose on the poetry of Alexander Pope, which the professor himself said was really good. So yeah, I know a thing or two about English lit. Besides, he has only been covering the basics today.**

_Wow John. I always knew you were smart!_

**You and every other goody goody too shoes. I knew my stuff; I didn't have to flaunt it.**

_[[Rogue, class ended five minutes ago. Are you feeling okay?]]_

_[[Oh sorry Professor, I'll get going]]_

"Rogue, you know you may ask me for help anytime."

"Yes Professor, but sometimes, it's easier if I fight my own battles."

Rogue walked out of the study, scrunching her eyebrows and occasionally quirking her eyebrows as though she was laughing at a joke only she could hear.


	3. Magneto, Rogue, and Rogue?

Magneto's Payback

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed my story so far. I think I have one or two more POV's to cover and I'll be done with this mini series. Feel free to use the storyline and run with it if this muse bites on.

**You hurt me. How can you them? You are going to keep hurting people. You hurt. You make everything hurt. *pain***

Steel balls suddenly fly off a metal desk from their regular and ordered formation as the grey-haired man sitting behind the desk winces. The balls return to the desk untouched, as though drawn back to the table top by an unseen force, and lay perfectly still in a small tray, while silence fills the sterile metal room.

_You will learn, my dear, that not all the world is roses and butterflies. War is a necessary evil._

**No! NO! You hurt on purpose. There are other ways. You have blinded yourself to them. Don't you see what you are doing?**

Rolling back in his chair, away from the desk, the man rubs his face roughly with his hands and sighs. 

_I am well aware of the casualty count, Rogue, but in all wars, sacrifices must be made._

**Well, we both know how strongly you feel about those sacrifices when they must be made by you. You are the world's biggest hypocrite you know. **

_Now now, we both know that you dying on that machine was far more productive than if I had. Should I have succeeded you woul dhave been a martyr for mutant kind and I would still be around to lead the revolution that would follow._

**Oh yes, the "revolution." Dear God, Erik, do you really think that people, normal humans, would have been happy to suddenly become mutants? Do you still believe that your plan would have solved anything? Your machine didn't even work!**

_It didn't work when I was in it. But I still believe that your mutation, combined with mine, would have resulted in a higher survival rate. And of course I don't believe that they would have wanted to become mutants; but neither did many of us who are mutants. It isn't a choice for us, and it wouldn't have been a choice for them either. _

_Now Marie, it is time for me to get back to work._

**You are wrong Magneto. The X-men will stop you. I will stop you. I may be powerless while in here, but out there, in the real world, I can take you down. I won't be a wimpering teenaged girl anymore.**

_While I am quite sure Charles has trained you adequately, I have years of experience on you and your team. Regardless, leave me alone now._

In the room, the man makes a face of pain and agony, combined with fierce concentration. After a minute, he sits back up, and resumes filing through papers and charts, planning another attack.

**[In Magneto's subconscious] Oh Erik, if you only knew how much I can do to you from here… **

**---- In the Xavier Mansion----**

Rogue is lying on her bed, barely dressed, by her own standards, in a tank top and cloth shorts. _God it is so freaking hot here. Haven't these Yankees ever heard of air-conditioning?_

_[[Rogue, should you decide that you would like to cool off, the indoor pool in the teacher's wing is open and free of students]] _The professor's mental call carries a slight tinge of humor. Rogue realized with blushing cheeks he must of heard her mental thoughts.

_[[Thank you Professor; sorry about projecting again]]_

_[[It's quite alright Rogue]]_

Rogue grabs her swinsuit out of her drawers and a terry cloth bathrobe from her bathroom. _Oh Gross Kitty. How can you leave your dirty underwear in the sink?_ Pissed, she tosses the offending object in the garabage can before slipping on some clog sandles and a short pair of cotton gloves and darting out the door.

_Don't run into anyone, don't run into anyone_

"Rogue! Hey wait up chicka"

Groaning to herself, Rogue tightens the belt on her robe and tuckes her barely covered hands into her pockets. She puts on a fake smile and turns to face Jubilee, "Hey jubes, what's up?"

"Like what the eff was with you today in English class – you were totally spaced out the whole friggin time and Professor X was like, obviously worried, and so I was like, what is wrong with you?"

Rogue cringed inwardly. _Damn John why do you have to distract me so much? Is it your life's goal now to make me weird?_ "Nothing is wrong Jubes, I just had a headache. Look I gotta run, catch up later?"

Shaking her head vigorously, way too much energy in Rogue's personal opinion, Jubilee replied "Like we are totally catching up later. I know something's up and you can't hide it from me forever. " Jubilee's face went serious so quickly she caught Rogue by surprise, "You WILL talk to me about this later, clear?"

Rogue gulped and replied with a nod. Happy again, Jubilee ran off, to God only knows where, and Rogue continued to the pool area.

Once she changed in the locker room and double checked the vacancy of the pool area, Rogue put up some hand-made signs, self-depricating of course, that clearly indicated the pool was in use and not to enter the area unless one was suicidal, and slid into the water.

**You shouldn't let your guards down so often around other people. That Jubilation Lee child gets far too close to you – are you sure you like her knowing you so well.**

_Unlike you, Erik, some people actually like to have friends and people who care about them. Besides, I can just tell her I've been PMSing and she'll believe me. Simple fix._

**Aww gross Rogue, you could totally leave out that kind of shit when you have me out of my cage.**

_Oh John, get over it. Geeze, one would think you are still a little boy._

**Uh, hello, I am only 16. **

_{{Concentrate, I am Rogue, I am me}}_

_What the fuck was that?_

_{{Concentrate, concentrate, damn it}}_

_Hello? Is there another voice in there?_ Rogue inquired to her subconsious

**My dear, I believe that voice is your own.**

_{{Can you hear me? God can I hear myself… uhh this is stupid}}_

_I can hear you, who are you_

_{{Oh thank God, I have been trying to do this for weeks now. Uhh, let's see here. You might want to lock away the other guys for a while}}_

_You heard the voice boys, away you go._ Rogue cringes in the pool, only for a second.

_Okay, they are gone. Now, who are you?_

_{{Like I said, I am you. Well kind of. I am a reminant of you in Magneto's head}}_

_What?_

_{{Look I don't know how, but when you take someone else's memories and mutations, you leave a piece of yourself behind. I am you, but I'm in Magneto. Kind of like how Cody and Wolverine were in your head, really in your head. Except I don't have them, I only have me, and Magneto of course}}_

_Wow, so let me get this straight. Shit, that means Logan and John have a piece of me in their minds, like, all the time?_

_{{Pretty much}}_

_So why can you talk to me?_

_{{I don't know for sure. I think it is because I am you. Maybe it's a latent manifestation. But look, enough with the small stuff; you need to know some of the shit that is about to go down over here}}_

_I'm listening_

_{{Magneto's army is getting really big. He and Pyro have been out recruiting new people for the Brotherhood's cause. They are going to start attacking hospitals that refuse to serve or staff open mutants. }}_

_Oh?_

_{{It gets worse. Magneto has been meeting privately with some really shady characters. Essex is one name that he thinks about occassionally. He tries to keep his guard up when I am out, but I can still seep in through his barriers, when I concentrate}}_

_Wait, what am I supposed to do with this information? Who is Essex? Can my version of magneto and John communicate with their real selves?_

_{{I don't think so, at least, Magneto hasn't made any indications of it. But that is why I asked you to lock them away. Don't share this with them, if you can. Crap, he finished his meeting. I gotta go.}}_

Rogue shook her head. _God that felt so strange._ Reealizing she was shivering and had wrinkled up completely in the pool, she got out and sent a mental message to the Professor.

_[[Professor Xavier?]]_

_[[Yes Rogue, what can I do for you?]]_

_[[We need to talk]]_


	4. A talk with Xavier

A/N: First of all, my sincerest apologizes to fans that deserved an update a month ago. Before I started writing, I had no idea how hard it is to remember to update.

Secondly, I have been suckered into TAing this quarter (for those of you who don't know what this is, it means I am a slave to a college course and have to run laboratory sessions, review sessions, and grade everything!). So, updates will continue to be few and far between.

Lastly, thank you for the reviews and other messages, like alerts and favs. This help me judge which stories people like the most. So, if you want me to update it, review it!

---Previously on Unintended Side Effects---

_{{Magneto's army is getting really big. He and Pyro have been out recruiting new people for the Brotherhood's cause. They are going to start attacking hospitals that refuse to serve or staff open mutants. }}_

_[[Professor Xavier?]] … [[We need to talk]]_

---in Xavier's Mansion---

_[[Come in, Rogue]]_

Rogue entered Xavier's office, her hair still dripping from her recent swim. _Which ended all too early for my sakes._ She discretely checked the hall and closed the door. Sitting in the large chair before Xavier's desk, she twiddled with her hair while trying to put to words her mental experience. _What should I say – I hear my voice, among others?_

Luckily Xavier got the conversation started for her.

"Rogue, it is a pleasant surprise that you have decided to come see me today. What may I do for you? Your mental call sounded rather urgent. I hope the teacher's wing pool was in good condition." He smiled sincerely enough, though he was obviously a little confused.

Rogue blushed a little. "Oh most certainly Professor. Thank you for letting me use it. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about." She twisted her hands in her lap, staring at them as they were suddenly the most fascinating objects in the room. "See, well, I don't know how to put this, but you know how I absorb people into my head?" She looked up.

The Professor nodded and signaled for Rogue to continue. _Oh God, please don't think I'm crazy._

"Well, I … I haven't really talked to anyone about it, except Logan once. See I can still hear them. Like they are talking to me, only it's all in my head."

Xavier, thinking he understood what Rogue had wanted to tell him, interjected. "Rogue, I understand that can cause some mental discomfort. If you would like, we can work on your suppression skills and slowly eliminate their presence." He noticed she was shaking her head and stopped himself.

"No, no Professor. It isn't that. I mean, I have been dealing with them just fine. Sure they get loud sometimes but that ain't what I came in to talk to you about." She twisted her hands so tight that they turned white. _ Alright Rogue, here goes nothing_

"See, today, I heard a new voice. I haven't absorbed anyone in weeks, but I don't think it was a new person. The voice was like my voice but it wasn't, it wasn't coming from me."

She abruptly stood up, pacing the room. "I heard my own voice, and I know it sounds crazy, but I think I left a part of me in Magneto's head." Xavier's eyebrows rose in curiosity and surprise but he urged her to continue.

"My voice, well, my 'Magneto' voice, said that he was planning to do things, bad things. She, or I, or anyway, it said that he is planning to attack hospitals and schools and stuff that treat mutants badly."

She turned and looked straight at him. "I know I must sound crazy Professor but I _know_ this voice wasn't in me. She sounded different somehow, like I was communicating through a bad cell phone reception. And she said that I leave a piece of me inside everyone's head that I touch. Please believe me Professor."

"Rogue, I trust that you are experiencing some overwhelming mental strain right now." Xavier began.

"No Professor you don't get it. He's going to kill people. She told me. She said that his army is getting bigger and bigger. The brotherhood is recruiting, and Magneto's been meeting with some bad people." Rogue's eyes started to well up with tears.

Xavier recognized her distress. "Alright Rogue. It will be alright. I will look into Magneto's activities a little more closely this week and see if I can pick up on anything more unusual than normal. In the meantime, however, I would like to start sessions with you once a week to review your suppression skills and mental status."

Rogue looked at him shocked. "You think I'm crazy! You don't believe me do you? I can't believe this. Professor why would I lie?"

"Rogue, I don't believe that you are lying. On the contrary, I believe that you are telling what you best believe to be the truth. However, if you are still struggling with the voices of those you have absorbed, we should review your control." He reached out and grabbed her gloved hands in his. Smiling at her, he said in a calm voice, "It is just a precaution. I wouldn't want your gift to overwhelm you when the time comes for you to really use it."

Rogue's shoulders slumped, and she looked away. "Thank you Professor. I should get back to the pool before it gets occupied again."

Before she opened the office door, Xavier called out to her one last time, "Rogue, I will look into his activities. Thank you for informing me. Please keep me updated on what your 'Magneto' counterpart has to say." _Let's hope that helps brighten her mood._

-------End of Chapter 4------

A/N: So I am torn about where to go from here. Does Xavier really believe her, or is he placating her and thinks she is nuts? Does Rogue think he believes her?


End file.
